


Wondering Why

by LuciusMalfoy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusMalfoy/pseuds/LuciusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stone Cold Steve Austin and Vince McMahon have been at it for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering Why

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing - Vince McMahon/Eric Bischoff  
> Series - TNA,WWE  
> Rating - TV-14  
> Warnings - Language  
> Disclaimer - I do not own anything.  
> Word Count - 661

"Wait until next week! When you find Steve Austin you tell him he has a triple threat match against Brock Lesnar AND Kurt Angle! Oh and be sure to tell him that his title will be on the line! Now get out of my way!" Eric yelled shoving Michael Cole and everyone else in his way backstage as he stormed towards Vince McMahon's office. Stopping just short of the door Eric stilled and took a deep breath, trying to curb his anger before entering the room. "Get out of here!" Eric shouted at the trainer who was tending to a bloodied Vince McMahon.

Slamming the door and locking it securely Eric made his way over to Vince who was resting against the couch, his face stained red from the blood pouring from his wounds suffered at the hands of one Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Who in the hell does he think he is!" Eric fumed as he grabbed a towel the trainer had left behind and began to dab away at the blood on Vince's face in an attempt to staunch the blood flow.

"Now Eric just calm down... " Vince began with a gesturing of his hands.

"Calm down?! Your gushing blood and you want me to calm down?!" Eric stated frantically as if this was the most illogical thing he had ever heard in his life, furrowing his brows when he noticed Vince wincing at his touch, fueling his hatred for that drunken Texas redneck.

"I know your upset but... " Vince managed to get out before Eric continued his tirade.

"Upset?! You bet your ass I'm upset and when I get a hold of Austin I'm gonna make him regret this just you wait and see!" Eric seethed as he wrung out the towel in a pan of water on the table. Looking back over at Vince he frowned at the large gash on his forehead as he silently swore vengeance upon the man who created it.

"Eric you listen to me! I need you right now and me having to listen to you yelling your head off is not doing my head any favors!" Vince said as he watched Eric return and continue to wipe the streaks of blood from his face.

Taking a deep breath Eric stopped for a minute after he had rid Vince's face from most of the blood and was now bandaging the wound. "I'm sorry. It's just... I can't stand seeing you like this."

"You think you can't stand it?" Vince laughed as he looked up at Eric. "I've been dealing with that sorry S.O.B. ever since you fired him from WCW!"

"So your saying this is my fault?"Eric started,his mouth wide open at the accusation.

"No. It's not your fault but it is Austin's. Question is how are we gonna get back at him?" Vince asked, contemplating what to do before Eric filled him in.

"I set him up in a triple threat match next week against Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle for his precious title. Let's see how he likes that for starters!" Eric stated proudly as he finished taping the edges of the bandage.

"Oh, that's good!" Vince smiled his most devious smile as he continued. "What else?"

"Well I could... I could make the match in a steel cage. Austin doesn't have a good win-loss ratio in those type of matches." Eric suggested.

"That's great! That's exactly what we'll do!" Vince grinned as he clapped his hands together and rose from the couch, his swagger and cheer back in full force.

"Thanks Eric!" Vince said as he strutted right on out of the room.

"Your welcome but where are you going?" Eric asked as he struggled to keep up with Vince's stride.

"Out to the ring! Can't wait to let the fans know!" Vince smiled before disappearing out the curtain, leaving Eric behind to wonder why it was a never ending cycle with those two.


End file.
